


morning routine

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment in the lives of Jared, Jensen, and their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning routine

**Title:** morning routine  
 **Author:** [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Unapologetic schm♥♥p.  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Word Count:** 430  
 **For:** [Cotton Candy Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square - [first child](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/55019.html)  
[](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) [table](http://community.livejournal.com/collidefics/37193.html) \- _baby – feeding_  
 **Summary:** A little moment in the lives of Jared, Jensen, and their little girl.  
 **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
 **A/N:** This was inspired by [this picture](http://enablelove.tumblr.com/post/79487297082/ummmm-i-need-fic-like-yesterday-stiles-and-derek) and I couldn’t get it out of my head.

The early morning sun shining through the window wakes Jensen up. Jared forgot to pull the black out drapes earlier when he woke up and Jensen has to suffer. Again. He’s actually a bit surprised that he wasn’t awake earlier, Emma’s cries usually arousing him from slumber.

Jensen goes to investigate, checking the time on his phone before slipping it into the pocket of the pair of sweats he slipped on. Based on how he’s pretty much tripping on the bottom of them, they’re Jared’s. He goes to Emma’s room to check on his baby girl and notices the crib is empty. Jared’s usually doing his morning exercise routine right now, but an awake Emma must have distracted him.

Hunting through the kitchen, the living room, and all the other rooms on the first floor brings no results, so he heads to the garage to check the gym. Jared’s on the mat, working on his push ups, head bent down as he focuses on maintaining his form and apparently not letting Emma fall down. She’s fast asleep on Jared’s back as he flexes his muscles and moves down then pushing himself back up. Jensen can hear Jared muttering numbers under his breath as he keeps count. Jensen quickly takes out his phone, snapping a picture, before tucking it back into his pocket. He totally has a new background photo.

Jensen can’t stop the soppy grin he knows is on his face.

“Looking good there, Daddy,” Jensen calls out, alerting Jared to his presence. To his credit, Jared doesn’t startle too much, but stills instead, then holds a hand on their daughters back before pulling her so very carefully off him. She doesn’t stir, used to the continuous handling by her dads.

“Morning,” Jared says, grinning up at him through sweaty bangs and tucking Emma against his naked chest. Jensen quickly captures another picture, because damn, does his family make a pretty one. Jared just grins at him, used to the random paparazzi shots by now. Jensen moves in closer and leans up a little at the same time Jared leans down for a good morning kiss. He takes Emma from Jared’s arms so Jared can finish his routine.

He should take Emma upstairs and feed her, getting her ready for the day as she has her own routine, but she’s still asleep and will be for at least another twenty minutes. So he settles on the chair that’s placed in the gym for the exact reason Jensen’s sitting – to ogle his hotass husband.

It’s in the wedding vows after all.


End file.
